


would you bang a ghost?

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Napstablook has a penis, Other, Porn with Feelings, Reader has a vagina, Robot Napstablook, Robot penis, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: When Napstablook said they had a surprise for you, you were expecting a gift. Maybe tickets to one of Mettaton’s shows. A pretty dress. A nice night out at a high-end restaurant.You did not expect them to whip out their dick.{ 2.5k One-Shot Commission: UT!Napstaton/Reader NSFW }





	would you bang a ghost?

* * *

 

When Napstablook said they had a surprise for you, you were expecting a gift. Maybe tickets to one of Mettaton’s shows. A pretty dress. A nice night out at a high-end restaurant.

You did not expect them to whip out their dick.

Scratch that. You didn’t even think they had a dick. So, seeing it hit more than one button of confusion in your short-circuiting brain.

“What,” was the only thing you could find yourself saying in reply.

Napstablook (well, Napstaton, as they went by now—you were still having trouble getting used to the change) kept their eyes pinned to the floor. “Remember that night we talked about…taking the next step in our relationship…?”

You did. “Yeah?”

“I talked with Alphys about getting some…upgrades…and this was one of her suggestions. I know humans rely on skinship more than Monsters do…so I wanted to try…something new.”

“Oh.” You were still caught a little off-guard. Though their synthetic skin didn’t quite allow for blushing, you could still catch their anxiousness through the frantic flickering of their gaze. “So, you want to…try that?”

“I…If it’d be okay…” They spoke in a soft voice. “If this is too far…or too awkward…I could always just—”

“No.” The word slipped out. “I mean, yeah. Yeah! Let’s try it.”

Were you shaking with nervousness or anxiety? Probably both.

“Really…?” Their eyes brightened up a little as they glanced at you. “You’re really okay…with something like this…? I mean, with me and all…”

Your hands were trembling violently. To make them stop, you reached out and cupped Napstaton’s face. “Yeah…yeah…I want to do this. With you. I want to try it, if you do too.”

“Oh…” Their pupils, white fuzzy lights bouncing in black sockets, flickered from your eyes to your lips, and back up. “Okay…I want to…too…”

“Okay.” You breathed. That seemed to settle the issue, though you couldn’t help but squirm against the foreign sensation of hardness pressing against your leg. “So, um…how do we do this?”

“I…don’t know.” They knit their brows, turning to bury their face in your palm. “I’ve never done something like this before.”

You laughed softly. “Me neither. I guess we could just start from…”

As you spoke, you leaned in. Nervously, you bumped your face against theirs. Like two anxious kids kissing for the first time, you maneuvered slowly, from nuzzling noses to the actual kiss itself. You couldn’t help but smile against their lips. There was a tension in the air, buzzing like electricity.

You were really doing this, weren’t you?

Was it okay that you felt so excited about it?

Their hands came to rest on your waist, pulling you closer. The length of their dick pressed even further against you. You gasped when they rocked against you, whimpering softly.

“N-Napsta…”

“Sorry,” they whispered, burying their face in your neck, “It’s so…sensitive…”

A flush of heat curled around your spine. Your whole body tingled. Biting your lip, you unwound one hand from their hair, and slowly began sliding it down. Across their neck, down their chest, to their hips, and then…

They sucked in a breath as your fingers ghosted along the length of synthetic flesh. Unlike their face, this was hard. It almost felt like a dildo, but warmer. It twitched as you wrapped your palm around it. Napstaton whined, their grip tightening on your waist.

“Nngh…please…”

“Shhh,” you comforted them, curling your free hand through the fuzz at the nape of their neck. You took them fully into your hand with the other and gave a few experimental squeezes. Each time, their body jerked.

The sound of their gears going haywire only spurred you onward. It was so cute, hearing them come undone just from your touch.

As you pulled away their hands followed you—literally. You’d almost forgotten that they had that stretchy ability. It was super cartoonish, but despite that, charming.

“Oh, someone’s excited.” You purred, swaying your hips dramatically.

They whistled through the gap between their front teeth—it sounded like a kettle going off, and it always made you giggle. “C-Can we…I mean…if it’s okay…?”

“Of course, baby.” You urged, wrapping your arms around their neck. “Would you rather…be on top? Or should I?”

“Um…I’d like to top…if that’s okay, I mean…”

That was more than okay. Napsta, while not being the tallest bot in the universe, still had a good few inches on you. The height difference, while something you already appreciated, had almost never crossed your mind in that degree. But thinking about it now…well, you were suddenly very aware of how tall they really were, and how easily their large hands engulfed your figure.

You bit your lip, pulling them forward gently by the bow of their tie. They followed as you led them into the bedroom, then back, back, back until you were scooting across the mattress, and they were crawling over you. Their gaze was hypnotic, completely fixed on your face as you struggled to maintain your sexy composure.

“Okay, this…this is new for both of us…but, um…did Alphys give you any…directions or, like, type of instructions on what you should do? I mean, do you know how to…?” You trailed off, gesturing vaguely with your hands.

“Oh! Um…she gave me some videos. I watched a little bit of them but…I got too embarrassed, so I didn’t…finish them.” Napsta fidgeted, sitting on their haunches. God, they were so freakin’ cute.

You tilted your head and smiled warmly. “That’s alright. I’ve seen some…similar stuff, so I know the basics at least. We’ll start from there…okay?”

They nodded. “O-Okay…”

The new few moments were simultaneously the most exciting and most tense of your entire life. Slowly, you both worked on getting yourselves undressed. It was a lot harder than most pornos made it look, especially for two awkward virgins like yourselves.

You both settled for taking off the bare minimum. With your skirt hiked up and your legs wrapped around Napsta’s hips, you finally settled onto the next nerve-wracking moment—actually getting it in.

They slipped a few times trying to line up the bulbous head with your entrance. You tried to hold your hips as steady as you could. Then, slowly, the tip began to slowly sink into you.

Napsta sucked in a breath through their clenched teeth, squeezing their eyes shut. They stopped moving immediately, their fingers clamping on your waist like a vice. You were going to have bruises after this, you knew.

You gasped with anticipation. It was hard not to immediately freeze up. But the more tense you were, the harder this would be. So, you took deep, shaky breaths, willing your body to relax.

The further they moved into you, the easier it got. There was an ache as their cock stretched you open—and the sensation itself was nearly impossible to describe. Though you’d be sore the next morning, it wasn’t nearly as bad as you’d been expecting. In fact, they slipped in quite easily, lubricated well by your excitement.

Finally, you felt the base of their hips bump against yours. Your breath left you in a rush as they settled over you. Holy fuck, you felt so full. And it burned—not terribly, but it would take a bit to get used to. You wiggled your hips in tiny increments, willing your body to loosen around the stiff rod twitching inside you. With each little roll, you could feel your body growing that much more used to the feeling.

Napsta’s hands came up to grasp at the pillow under your head. They levered themselves up on shaking arms, eyes still squeezed shut. Worry flashed through you, and you reached up, hoping to console them with your touch.

The moment your fingertips brushed their cheek, their eyes popped open. Their wide, white pupils were vibrating so intensely that you could practically hear them buzzing. Napsta bit their lower lip and whimpered.

“I…think I need to…move.” They gazed at you pleadingly. You nodded.

Like a switch had flipped inside them, Napsta pulled back. Their cock slipped out again, but before you could ask what they were doing, they rubbed the shivering length against your entrance, lined back up, and pushed in much harder than they had before. All the words hanging off your tongue vanished as the moan swept through your open lips.

“Oh, shit—”

“Sorry,” They kept an iron grip on your thighs, thrusting their hips rhythmically. There was something almost comical in the sound of flesh slapping against metal. But you could hardly focus on everything that was happening, much less how funny the situation was.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry…” Napsta kept apologizing.

With a groan, you flung your arms up and dragged your partner down into a hot, deep kiss. Their words cut off with a muffled squeak against your lips. As they let out a gasp, you slipped your tongue into their mouth.

“Ah…” Their robotic joints creaked with every movement. Somehow, that made it even hotter.

You threw your head back, gasping aloud as every little streak of pleasure surged up your spine. Your toes curled in the sheets, fingers gripping Napsta’s shoulders so hard that you could feel your nails scratching the finish.

Alphys wouldn’t be happy with you later on, but at the moment you could’ve cared less.

“F-For your first time,” you teased the shivering bot, stroking your fingers across their face. Sweat dripped down their face, just as pale as the color of their synthetic skin. Their magic built up around you in waves, so heavy and hot that it was all you could do just to focus on breathing. “You’re doing an incredible job.”

The first tear fell, but you didn’t even feel it. Or the second. Only when the third splashed onto your exposed chest did the familiar acidic sting of Napsta’s magic grab your attention.

Their teeth sank into their wobbling lower lip, eyes squinted in a desperate attempt to keep from letting any more tears escape. Panic and worry flooded through you at the way their hips stuttered when you looked up at them. “Baby? A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” They whispered softly. The corners of their lips quirked up in an anxious, tense smile. “Yeah, I’m just…so happy.”

Pale, milky tears built at the edges of their eyes. They were trying so hard not to cry. And as their words sank in, you found yourself on the brink too.

“Oh—baby, I’m happy too. I’m so happy…that you wanted to try this with me. And that you’re here with me at all. I’m so happy you’re here. I’m so happy…” You leaned forward, pressing your forehead against theirs. “That you’re you.”

Their tears spilt over then, coursing down their face like someone had turned on a faucet inside them. Napsta ducked down into the pillow, muffling their sobs as you held them and laughed through your tears of joy.

That’s when you felt it. Beyond the excruciating heat of your entwined bodies, of their hot breath against your neck, and the rush of magic dancing against your skin. There was something in the air. A pounding that you mistook at first for the sound of your own heartbeat.

But the notes stuttered and bounced in your brain. You could barely hear it, like the light buzzing of a mosquito just out of reach. Yet, as Napsta clung to you, and you to them, the tune grew louder and louder still.

It was their song.

Their Soul, calling out to you in the heat of the moment.

Each thrust of their hips had your back arching, your heart fluttering, and their song dancing through your ears. “Oh god!”

Napsta tilted your hips, the tip of their cock brushing against a bundle of nerves that had you seeing stars.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck—” The words fell from your lips like a mantra. “Oh god, Napsta, shit, I—I—”

The fire surged through your body like waves cresting onto a beach. Each time one began to fade, another was there to take its place.

They let out a deep, trembling exhale. Somewhere from inside them, the metallic sound of grinding gears clicked. Then, smoothly, they pulled your hips closer, forcing your back off the mattress. Your arms flew back to crown your head, gripping the pillows for support as their eyes pierced into you through the dim lighting.

Their grip was like iron, but you only had a moment to focus on the pinch of their metal claws pressing through the silicone gloves. Suddenly, they lifted their waist, hiked your legs up over their shoulders, and began a vicious pace that stole the breath from your lungs.

“Haaah…” You’d never seen an expression like that on them before. They looked so…determined. And the volume of their song was utterly deafening. With each snap of their hips, the bass thumped. “I…I feel…so funny…”

You rode the waves of ecstasy with the same intensity that Napsta was riding you. Like lightning, the bolts of electric pleasure had you writhing and twisting in their grasp. They held you down so easily, and that alone was enough to excite you even more.

Everything came crashing together. Napsta’s hips jerked and stuttered, spearing deep inside you as a very ghost-like sound erupted through them. At the same time, a switch flipped in your core, sending the thick, hot waves crashing through the dam of your self-control.

You clamped your hips down on them and joined them in their song, crying out their name in a voice that didn’t sound like your own.

And like that, it was over. They pulled back so quickly that your body tensed. The sensitivity was too much, too sudden. You snapped your legs closed and curled onto your side, hands pressed over the top of your mound as you rode out the aftershocks.

Napsta buckled over you, painting the both of you (and a good portion of the sheets) in thick ropes of white, sticky cum. It glowed in the dark, the same way their eyes had.

Quiet settled through the room at an agonizingly slow pace. All you could hear was the sound of yours and Napsta’s breathing. Slowly, your muscles relaxed, and the tension melted away. The both of you reached for one another, tangling your limbs together. Napsta’s body was so hot, still buzzing with the overload their body had been put through. They shivered, burying their face in your hair.

“W…Wow…that was…” They trailed off, the pause hanging awkwardly in the air.

“Intense?” You offered.

They nodded. “Yeah…really intense.”

There was a beat of silence before they spoke again. “Next time…you should be on top.”

You burst into giggles as their fingers wound through yours. Through the thick metallic case of their chassis, the steady song of their Soul continued to call out to you, like a lullaby. Leaning into them, you allowed it to sing you to sleep.

It followed you into your dreams.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Napstablook story!! I love getting to write for them--and UT!Napstaton is so rare to come across, especially in "X Reader" fics. So I jumped at the chance to write this bad boy (as it was the second half in a 2-part commission set), and just in time for Halloween! Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> \- cinnabun


End file.
